vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skorpe
Skorpe is a newly released program used to allow communication between the trolls over the internet. The name is likely a reference to the real life Skype instant messanger client. Though it also shares many similarities to Skype's predescessor, MSN Messenger (or Windows Live Messenger). Its users "troll" each other, and like Trollian from Homestuck, users choose pseudonyms, called "troll tags." In the trolls' cases, these generally foreshadow events that have happened or will happen to the character, or are based on other defining traits. The abbreviations of the casts handles were originally meant to align with their respective symbols on the Periodic Table of The Elements. But this was ultimately too difficult and did not come to fruition. Skorpe features a Chat Fodder, a similar sort of rolodex to Pesterchum's Chum Roll and Trollian's Chump Roll. All of the trolls seem to have their handles listed within their personal fodders. All of the trolls seem to already have and are rather accustomed to Skorpe, despite it being a newer release. Interface and functions Skorpe is known for being rather customizable towards whatever the user wants to change it to. It hosts a variety of alliterative themes relating to a number of colors, fonts and hobbies that drastically change how the client looks and works. You can supposedly create a theme for it, though the one occurence of this happening that we know of ended in Dismas' computer being ruined. It has rather extensive memo capabilities in which you can form and name groups as well as silence members but still allow messages to be seen, inviting other trolls in through 'annexing' them into the memo. When other trolls post to a memo they 'ripost' to the memo and upon leaving they 'withdraw' from the conversation. You can also self silence, unsilence and ban yourself from these memos. It has a function to disable self-banning, self-withdrawal and emotes from memos, but it does not appear to function properly. The ability to sent a variety of custom emoticons and pictures has also been built into the system. Though we do not currently know if the emotes and images the trolls send are connected to Skorpe's emote system or are inserted personally. It allows variations on online status, the four main settings being: Cloying (online), Forstraught (away), Calcitrant (do not disturb) and Incognizable (invisible). Those on Cloying and Forstraught seem to recieve messages normally whereas those on Calcitrant don't recieve an annoying ping with sent messages. Arcjec was also able to set up a system that whenever he first recieves a message on this setting it gives whoever messages him a blunt message telling them to leave him alone. Incognizable is supposed to make it to where those set on it do not recieve messages, but this function does not seem to work as expressed by Taz and shown further with Ellsee who is always on the setting. Being unstable is something Skorpe is known for despite the short time it has been released. The entire system is laden with complicated strings, broken code walls, and a completely whack update schedule that doesn’t seem to affect anything one way or the other. Skorpe is directly connected into the UI of The Game. It can be assumed that with prior versions of the game that the use of the players currently used chat client was also integrated in this manner. It is unknown if there have been any changes with how Skorpe works within The Game's UI. Though it does not appear to differ much, if at all. There is a mobile version of Skorpe, it is much more clean and compact than the original version but still has just as many problems as the desktop version. Mobile Skorpe does not seem to have any associated themes within it and instead runs on only one general theme. Though this has not been directly confirmed and may only apply to more mobile devices like the Trilobyte, as Albion's teletablet seems to run a version of Skorpe that allows her theme to work. Known Skorpe Themes * Systematic Stock (Default theme) * Hogan's Heroes * Nebulaic Nirvana * Lizardslaughter Litany * Tit-Tastic Temptations * Buster Blues * Formative Fundementals * Essential Elements * Regalitymanias Retribution * Pilkingtons Plunders * Showgoers Scoops * Lasagna Lover